To Try and Live Again
by Nikopop
Summary: After getting so harshly betrayed by Orochimaru, Kimimaro leaves Otogakure in a heavy state. What will he do when he finds him self in Komoha and the news he receives? What will happen? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Nikopop:** Ok everyone this is my new story about Kimimaro and (I haven't decided who else yet). Quite some time ago I have read a few stories about how Kimimaro's life would be if he would have been brought to live in Konoha and had this idea nagging in the back of my mind for far too long so I'm writing this! This is not a Yaoi fic! Rating will match the story in further chapters. I think first chapters won't be anything near M, but just as a precaution if my little mind decides to twist something. Ok here you go!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! **

**To try and live again**

He betrayed me…

"_Not only you failed your mission, but you also will die in what?! One day two?!"_

He said those awful words…

"_You are but a pawn!"_

I tried so hard…

"_I have no __place for such a weakling like you!"_

He was all I had…

"_You disgust me!"_

He was all I ever knew…

"_Get out of my sight!."_

He was my purpose…

"_I have no wishes to waste my time to kill you if you are completely capable __to die somewhere without my help. Get out of Otogakure! I don't want to deal with your corpse!"_

It hurts so much in my chest, no not my lungs, my…

Those were Kimimaro's last thoughts before he slipped in to unconsciousness with a strong hope that he would never wake up again as he lay on a field of grass far away from Otogakure.

* * *

We all know that fate is cruel and the poor fifteen year old Kaguya Kimimaro knows it more than we do since after only few hours of feverish restless sleep he wakes up in the cold night. Immediately the weakened teen falls in to a fit of coughing. Kimimaro hoped so much that he would simply die there and than. After coughing for what seemed to be forever the young Kaguya stopped, but he couldn't breath properly, since his throat was raw and sore from coughing.

Kimimaro was shaking. It felt as if he was burning in ice cold fire. Suddenly the world started to spin and Kimimaro mentally already greeted his death. Everything went blank in a flash.

* * *

A group of Chunin and their Jonin trainer were returning from a mission. They traveled in silence until girl of the group noticed someone not too far from them on the field they were passing. "Gai-Sensei there is someone in the field over there." The black haired Jonin stopped along with the rest of the teem. He looked in the far where his student Tenten was pointing. "Shouldn't we check if he is injured or needs someone's help."

Gai Maito, the group's sensei thought about it. "Hmm, people don't usually sleep outside at nights I suppose. It is too dangerous, but we should check before we go there. Neji could you please?" The raven haired boy nodded and used Byakugan to see who was there and if they needed any help.

The boy's expression quickly turned to that of surprise. "Hey what is it Neji? Is it something serious? Does that person needs help? What the hell are we waiting for!" Rock Lee shouted and was about to dash over to the figure on the ground, but Neji stopped him. "It is an Otogakure ninja, one of Orochimaru's followers. Though he does seems to be heavily injured and in deep feverish sleep, I still think we should be careful if we wish to take some action."

Their sensei considered it all and said. "An Otogakure ninja could have valuable information. I think we should bring him to Konoha and hand him down to the ANBU." They all nodded and approached the fallen ninja. Once Rock Lee got closer he immediately recognized the one on the ground. "Hey, that's the guy that almost killed me and Gaara. The one with bone wielding abilities." Tenten looked at her comrade questioningly. "But I thought you said that after Gaara buried him, he died."

"Yeah, that's what we both assumed, but it seems that we both were wrong." Gai seemed to rethink his decision, but came to term that if they bring someone who seemed to be especially close to Orochimaru, than that would be even better. "He was one of the few Orochimaru seemed to favor. This makes him even more valuable." Gai said as he expected the unconscious boy. There seemed to be no injuries, so judging by the fewer and almost too pale skin he must be really sick.

The Jonin got out a small bottle and a cloth from his west pocket. He poured some of the content on the cloth and tied it around the Otogakure's ninja's mouth. "This should keep him asleep until we get to Konoha." He than picked up the boy and slung him over his shoulder. Than they continued on their way back to the Leaf village.

* * *

Tsunade picked up the clipboard and checked the patient's state. She approached the machine and looked over the new readings. Tsunade shook her head. "I thought something like this was impossible, but I assume that this has something to do with his Kekkei Genkai." She said to her self.

The two ANBU that were standing guard at the entrance of the hospital room heard what the med-nin said and started a conversation of their own.

"That Kimimaro Kaguya, he came in only two days ago right?" The female ANBU nodded and said. "Yes, with a terrible fewer and nearly dead. His lungs were damaged beyond repair." The male ANBU seemed to fall deep in thoughts before speaking again. "Tsunade-Sama said that he was closing to his death really quickly, but than suddenly something happened and his condition started to normalize rapidly. Now as far as we know, the kid has only a small throat infection that is healing quickly and his lungs are better than a completely healthy person could ever have."

The female ANBU was about to say something, but a sound that wasn't from the med-nin in the room coughed their attention. "H-he betr-rayed me." They sighed. The boy says that phrase a lot during his sleep.

Inside the room Tsunade looked at Kimimaro. 'Hmm, from his sleep talking I at least know what happened to him and why he was on Konoha's territory.' Tsunade thought. 'This gives us a big advantage.' A silent moment passed.

'From what he had said it seems that Orochimaru made him leave because of his sickness and failed mission and didn't want to kill him for some reason. If what he said the night before about hating that snake are his true feelings now, than this is to our advantage. If my plan works than Konoha will not only have new information on Orochimaru and his hideout, but it also will have a new strong ninja.' Tsunade smiled.

In all honesty no one really wanted to kill the young Kaguya. They knew perfectly the usual story with Orochimaru and his followers. They were only kids when the Snake Sannin found them and took them in with false promises. Since just like everyone else they wanted to feel accepted and loved and with that Snake poisoning their young minds they simply had no other choices.

Kimimaro was no exception. Everyone knew that his clan was killed during the attack on Mist and the boy was left alone. Everyone also knew of his young life in a cage, since rumors about a Kaguya child, who was stronger than the entire clan all together, spread out quickly. Everyone immediately recognized Kimimaro as that same child that was kept in a cell by his own people out of fear from his power.

Tsunade had decided that maybe if they showed Kimimaro how life was in Konoha and **what** life was really like, than he could become one of them. Tsunade had to admit, she had always felt pity for those poor souls who fell victim for Orochimaru's lie and to help someone save his life from that hell hole was something the blonde woman was always up to. Especially when this someone was still so young and so powerful and could very well become one of the strongest Konoha ninjas. All she needed to do was get his trust and convince him.

* * *

The next morning Tsunade opened the door to find a couple of teal eyes looking right back in to her brown ones. For a moment she looked slightly taken aback, but than pulled her self back together and with a bright smile headed over to the sitting Kaguya. "How are you feeling today?" "Fine" was the only thing she instantly received. She cleared her throat. "I suppose you are wondering where are you and what happened."

An instant nod.

"Well, three days ago one of our teams brought you here in a heavy condition, but you healed quickly." Tsunade decided to just go straight with the truth. "You are in a Konoha hospital." She was ready for anything, but definitely not for the silence and the emotionless, blank expression that didn't even twitch at mentioning of Konoha.

"Are you sure you are fine?" Tsunade asked with suspiciousness.

Nod.

"Okay than before I start talking if you have any questions you can ask them."

Kimimaro only shook his head.

Tsunade nodded and picked up the clipboard. "We don't really know what happened when you came in, but from a 'hopeless' your condition started to normalize rapidly and in few days you were already fine. After running few tests and analyses we came to a conclusion that it is a hidden Kaguya clan ability of self healing in critical situations. I personally think it's a part of your Kekkei Genkai." Tsunade put down the clipboard and as her expression become more serious she looked the white haired boy straight in the eyes. "Kimimaro, we have absolutely no intentions on killing you if you cooperate with us. I know that you were close to Orochimaru and that you know a lot about him. If you tell us information you know it'll be a great advantage for Konoha. Also we are willing to let you become a Konoha ninja. We could always use someone with such a powerful and unique bloodline limit." She finished the last part with a smile.

Kimimaro only looked at her with those blank eyes. Tsunade sighed. "I'll let you have some time to think about it. You talk in your sleep, so I pretty much understood that Orochimaru betrayed you." Tsunade saw sadness mixed with hatred flicker through the Kaguya's eyes at the mentioning of the Snake Sannin's name. She left the room and Kimimaro to his own thoughts.

* * *

Kimimaro was left to think. 'She said I could be useful for them. I seem to have healed, but what if that sickness returns? Will they abandon me just like Orochimaru-Sam…'

Kimimaro trailed off not quite sure if he wanted to call him _Sama_ any longer. Kimimaro looked at his hands. He pushed out a short bone dagger and after a moment of observation returned it back to his palm. 'Everything seems to be fine. Though it doesn't hurts anymore at all. It used to hurt somewhat when I was sick. Maybe this offer is worth a shot. Maybe this could be my reason to live.'

The young Kaguya looked out the window. It was sunny outside. 'But anyone I ever knew were Orochimaru…, Kabuto, Sound Five and few prisoners who hated me at the first sight. I don't even know how to be a _human_. I suppose I'll learn.' With that thought in mind Kimimaro had made up his mind.

* * *

After Kimimaro was let out of the hospital since his condition was hundred percent perfect, a team of four ANBU escorted him to the Hokage's office where he talked to Tsunade. He answered directly to all of her questions. Kimimaro was never the talkative type. After telling them all he knew about Otogakure and Orochimaru, Tsunade seemed more than pleased.

"This is excellent! With this information we can capture Orochimaru in a flash. Kimimaro you have been a great deal of help. This ANBU team is going to show you your new home and on the exit you will be given your forehead protector. I will also assign a Jonin instructor for you. You won't be having any missions just yet, since first you have to get used to life in Konoha. Your new instructor will be helping you at that." With those words said the ANBU escorted Kimimaro to his new home.

He had a small living room, the same size bed room, normal kitchen and a bath room. Kimimaro was completely fine with that, since he never liked to have huge space when it came to living area. The furniture was already there. He also was shown where to buy food and clothes.

From there on the ANBU team left, but Kimimaro knew that they were still watching. He sensed their presence. It seemed that after waking up his senses became ten times sharper. Kimimaro simply knew that these exact people were still watching him. Since Kimimaro was given some money to start with, first thing he did, was buy clothes. He considered it wouldn't be wise to walk around in his usual clothes, loose the rope everyone in Otogakure wore tied around their waists.

Kimimaro bought a fishnet shirt, a pair of black pants that were tied with bandages at the ankles and a short sleeve shirt that turned out to be slightly shorter than he expected thus leaving his stomach open. Also on Kimimaro it was a little bit tighter than he supposed, but the Kaguya paid no mind to either of these things anyway. Kimimaro also bought few kunai since he assumed he'll be needing them. It was half past two in midday and Kimimaro was instructed to wait for his sensei at his new home. So he went home and waited.

* * *

At the Hokage's office.

"I can forgive him considering the fact that he was one of Orochimaru's followers starting with his childhood, but I won't be trusting him." Said Naruto suspiciously eying Tsunade. The Hokage sighed. She could completely understand their way of thinking. Kimimaro was one of those who tried to take Sasuke to Orochimaru.

The Uchiha was quietly sitting on the couch. 'If Naruto and Sakura will keep acting the way they are, I might as well consider of going to Otogakure by my self.' He thought remembering all those countless times that Naruto made a complete fool of him self and all those times that Sakura was all over his neck making him want to kill the annoying girl. Not that he had anything against his teammates, as long as they didn't include him in their little dumb games.

Sakura on the other hand was infuriated. "There is no way am I going to be in a same team with some fat, ugly, dumb moron who tried to take my Sasuke-kun to that damned snake freak!!..." Tsunade smirked. Sakura had never seen Kimimaro before and Tsunade knew her weakness for good looking boys. The Hokage knew that the minute Sakura would see Kimimaro she would be all over his neck. Truthfully Tsunade her self wished that she would have been younger at some points. She had seen attractive men, but hell, Kimimaro was HOT!!

Kakashi was standing besides Naruto and thinking. After what seemed an eternity of Sakura shouting out to the world what she thought about Kimimaro and how she hated him, she instantly swallowed her tongue after hearing her sensei say "Ok, he's on the team." Sakura literally died on spot.

"Excellent! You will see him at this address right after this meeting." Tsunade said as she handed him the paper with Kimimaro's address. Sakura still lie on the ground motionless. Naruto peeked on the paper. "Hey is that guy going to be my neighbor?" He asked rather enthusiastically, though it was hard to place if it was in a good way or a bad way. Tsunade nodded. During this all Sasuke didn't move one bit. "Oh and while you are still here, Kakashi, I wanted to ask you not to make him go on missions just yet." Kakashi nodded not taking his eyes off of the paper. Truthfully he did hear that statement, but decided to pretend that he hadn't and simply nodded out of habit.

"Ok team seven let's go pick up our new team member." He said. Sasuke got up from the chair and exited. Naruto sprinted after him. Kakashi looked at Sakura and sighed. He took the pink haired girl by her ankle and dragged her out the door. Once in the hallway Sakura finally came back to earth.

* * *

Kimimaro was sitting at his table waiting patiently for his new Sensei. The white haired boy was mostly thinking about how complicated people here seemed. On his way back, there were a dozen of girls his age and some younger, some older, who came up to him and started asking him questions like _what's your name?_ or _are you single_ and saying that he was the hottest thing ever.

Kimimaro seriously didn't understand that. People here were so complicated. Kimimaro wished he could understand them more, but emotions, feelings and life as it is, was never really thought to him. It was something he had to figure out him self and he knew only as much as he observed from his teammates, but he really didn't think that any of their attitudes would suit him. So he was left to ponder on what he should be like in a society like this.

Kimimaro's train of thoughts was interrupted when he heard a knock on his door. 'That must be my new Sensei.' Kimimaro thought as he went to open the door. As he walked to the door, he heard someone climbing up to the ceiling in the corridor in front of his door. Kimimaro really didn't understand what on earth was the person outside doing. Maybe it was some prankster, or maybe his Sensei was simply weird, or maybe he thought he could surprise or scare Kimimaro. What ever it was, the white haired Kaguya didn't even twitch when he opened the door to meet with an upside down grinning, almost masked face of a guy who had white hair and a crazy hairstyle.

The expression on the guy's face turned to one of those with sweat drop when the Kaguya didn't so much as show a tiniest sign of surprise. Kakashi jumped down and stood up introducing him self. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. And it seems that I'll be your Sensei from now on." Kimimaro bowed at waist and after standing up said "Kaguya Kimimaro." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the bowing, but smiled. "Well than Kimimaro-kun let's go introduce you to your team."

Kimimaro followed Kakashi outside to see two familiar faces and a back of what seemed to be a pink haired girl who was tapping her foot on the ground furiously. "Ok everyone this is Kimimaro Kaguya. I believe you are already familiar with Sasuke and Naruto, that leaves only to introduce you with Sakura." Kimimaro guessed that it was the pink haired girl who only humph-ed at them. "Great than, we still have half of day and since we didn't train in the morning, let's go." He said cheerfully.

Sakura didn't turn around and only continued to walk. During their walk to wherever Kakashi was taking them Sasuke was constantly observing Kimimaro out of corner of his eyes. Naruto was walking slightly besides Kimimaro, but kept his distance. Eventually Naruto being Naruto, couldn't take the silence any longer and said. "So Kimimaro-kun how does it feels to be free?" Kimimaro didn't slow down his pace and his only replay was "Fine".

Naruto edged closer to Kimimaro as if sneaking up to him. "I guess we'll be training together from now on. Just so you'd know that when we'll get a chance I'll challenge you and than I'll take you down!" Naruto shouted now all back in his little 'Naruto' place. There was no replay from Kimimaro. Naruto's expression fell. "Do you ever talk?" He asked all annoyed. "Sometimes" was all Kimimaro said.

Naruto growled obviously annoyed by the silent teen. Sasuke only rolled his eyes. 'I might live with him. He seems to be quiet and only gives a direct answer to questions without going in to annoying small talk.' Sasuke thought already liking the guy, plus he seemed like a worthy opponent during battle trainings.

Sakura was still refusing to so much as look at Kimimaro still imaging him as something that had just crawled out of some twisted nightmare. That was until Ino came running up to them. "Hey Sakura!" She ran up to the girl and whispered. "Hey I heard that your team is going to have a new member, is that hotty him?" Sakura stopped dead in track and looked at the blonde with murderous glare. Ino didn't understand what was the matter.

Sakura turned her head around for the first time to see what she assumed to be her worst nightmare, but her mouth fell open at the sight she saw. Inner Sakura on the other hand was drooling. "_Wow he's HOT!!_" Ino was officially confused. Naruto didn't notice anything, Sasuke didn't care, Kakashi only smiled to him self and Kimimaro was looking straight back at Sakura trying to figure out what was going on?

Ino shrugged her shoulders and said "Oh well, you don't seem to like him all that much." With that Ino ran up to Kimimaro almost knocking Naruto over in the process and smiled brightly at him. "My name is Yamanaka Ino, what's yours?" "Kaguya Kimimaro" Kimimaro simply said not slowing down his pace. "Nice to meet you Kimimaro-kun!" She said as they passed frozen to spot Sakura now gawking at thin air.

Kimimaro looked back at her briefly wandering what happened to her. Sakura, however, recovered quickly and, everything forgotten, ran up to Kimimaro's other side and said. "Sorry for acting so cold Kimimaro-kun, I don't know what had gotten in to me." She said while giving a death glare to Ino who was doing the same towards Sakura. Kimimaro just kept a straight face, while on the inside he was utterly confused.

Kakashi decided to say something before this turned out as a catfight. Not that he minded, he still liked to watch girls fight over guys, but this was not the time or place for this. Plus Naruto was boiling with anger at seeing that Kimimaro was getting so much attention from girls. "Ino we are kind of going to train, don't you have a training or anything else to do at this moment?" He said looking over his shoulder slightly. Ino shook her head happily. "No it turns out that I have absolutely nothing to do right now. And since you are going to train I thought that maybe I could stick around and watch Kimi… I mean how you train." Ino said with a bright smile.

Inner Sakura was already sharpening a kunai and growling 'Ino you are going to DIE!' Real Sakura was simply growling. Kakashi sighed. "Well we are here." They were in the forest. The group stopped and Kakashi turned to his team and the girl who decided to simply tag along. "Ok I suppose that since Naruto still hasn't mastered this training quite well…" Kakashi remembered the last time when Naruto fell off of the tree and on his head. "and Sasuke needs to learn it too, we are going to train the chakra control or in other words this training is going to be about concentrating your chakra to one certain body part, in this case feet, and leave a mark on the tree as high as you can get up on it. Sakura since you are master at this, you will be training taijutsu."

Sakura nodded although it seemed that she was too busy growling at Ino. At this point Kimimaro completely ignored them. Kakashi demonstrated what they were supposed to do and stood upside down on a tree branch once he was up all the way. "Well if you manage to get up here than that will mean that you have good control over your chakra and if no, than you will just have to keep trying till you master it. Good luck."

Kakashi watched as Naruto fell to the ground not getting anywhere too far. He shook his head. Naruto was too concentrated on physical strength instead of tying to control and increase his chakra level in order to aid him in battles. He usually used number and strength, instead of strategy and mind. Speed was also something Naruto lacked.

Kakashi turned to look at Sasuke who was already putting a third mark on a tree in an impressive height. Sasuke was very good with chakra control, that much credit he could give him. Kakashi looked to the ground where Sakura trained. She was very good at taijutsu, but needed to work on it some more.

Finally Kakashi looked at the bottom of the tree where Kimimaro was supposed to be training. He didn't saw Kimimaro at first and when no one came jumping down he slowly took his gaze up to find Kimimaro standing upside down on a tree branch that was higher than his. 'Impressive' Kakashi thought.

'I wonder if he will notice when I'll try to sneak up on him?' Kakashi tried to do just that, but the minute he moved Kimimaro's eyes seemed to look at him from corners. Kakashi waited while they returned to their normal state and was thankful to have his chance when Naruto distracted Kimimaro for him. "Hey how did you managed to do that so quickly?!" Kimimaro looked at the blonde on the ground and "Concentration on body and chakra cooperation and control" was his short and correct answer.

Naruto seemed dumbstruck, but that was when it clicked for Sasuke. This was not only about directing his chakra, this was also about making his certain body parts accept and use the chakra transferred to them. And in order to do that, he needed to have full control over his body. Next time Sasuke tried it he could feel that holding to the tree was a lot easier and he went a big deal higher up the tree. 'This is it!' He thought. All he needed to do was make his body accept and use the chakra flowing through him.

Meanwhile Kakashi was sneaking up to Kimimaro from behind, unfortunately when Kimimaro returned to concentrating, he immediately turned around to see Kakashi still a good distance away from him. Kakashi seemed to be deep in thought for a while after getting caught. "You have good senses." Kakashi said congratulating the young Kaguya. Kimimaro only nodded.

Kakashi walked all the way up to the teen to stand next to him. "You know I kind of noticed that behind that unreadable face expression, you hide curiosity and confusion. You obviously don't really understand human's emotions and feelings well." There was no point to hide it if his Sensei knew. Kimimaro looked straight forward. "It is true, I can't seem understand almost everything." He said in his usual clear, although slightly quieter tone.

Kakashi nodded and looked straight ahead as well. He thought about it for a moment and than snapped his fingers drawing Kimimaro's attention. "I have an idea. After this training is done I'll take you out on a night around the village and show you a few good things about life. Trust me, you'll like it." Kakashi gave him thumbs up with a cheerful smile. Kimimaro only looked at him, no longer hiding the curious expression.

Naruto kept on failing, while Sasuke was progressing rapidly. Sakura and Ino by this time were watching Kimimaro while he talked to Kakashi and sighing dreamily every now and than.

* * *

After Kakashi had decided that it was enough of training for Sasuke and enough of humiliation for Naruto, he sent them all home while taking Kimimaro with him.

"Ok first of all, let's go buy you one of my favorite books. While at home you can read it and I'm sure that it'll give you a lot of understanding for situations when there are girls acting 'strange' around you." Kakashi said as they entered a shop. Kakashi scanned through the books and once he found the one he was looking for he picked it up and bought it. "Consider this a gift." Kakashi said as he handed the book to Kimimaro.

The teen took the book and read the title "Icha Icha Paradise". He looked up at his Sensei and asked. "What is it about?" Kakashi smiled. "This book basically is about man's and woman's relationship. Mostly it's about people who already have a good relationship, but how to get such a relationship I'll be shoving to you tonight." Kakashi said holding out his hand and showing at all the ladies on the street. Kimimaro nodded and followed his Sensei.

The night went on with Kakashi having fun and introducing Kimimaro with all the pretty ladies. When the moon was high in the sky Kakashi was sitting relaxed on top of one roof and Kimimaro was sitting besides him in yoga style thinking over the events of today. He had learned a lot about human emotions that evening and understood a bit better why Sakura and Ino, hell why most of the girls, were acting as if they were about to tear each other apart.

"So Kimimaro, what do you think about life now?" Kakashi asked smirking satisfied under his mask. "I suppose it's great? I never actually knew all of this was possible for humans." Kakashi looked back up at the sky. "Yup life is good." He grinned. The kid was great, ladies liked him a lot and he learned quickly as well. He turned out to be interesting too. Kimimaro proved to have a lot of hidden secrets.

"Listen, Kimimaro, tomorrow we are going on a mission and I wanted to tell you few things about Konoha Shinobi." Kimimaro turned towards his sensei and listened. "You see, we will be sent to capture few bandits who have been disturbing peace of Konoha for few weeks now, and this mission is going to be slightly dangerous. I just wanted to tell you that in Konoha we value lives of our teammates a lot. I know that you are a lot stronger and skilled than the rest of my team, so in case if you see that one of them is in life's danger, don't hesitate and save them. This will bring you closer as well." Kimimaro smiled and nodded.

Tomorrow was going to be his first mission with his new teammates. After what Kakashi thought him about life and friends and how important it was to keep their friend's lives he started understanding why people did what they did in the first place. This was going to be an interesting experience.

* * *

When Kimimaro was nearing his home, he noticed a figure sitting on top of the apartment roof. Thanks to his sharp senses he was able to recognize the said figure as Naruto. Kimimaro thought about it for a while, but than decided to go and visit his teammate on the roof.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here alone?" Naruto seemed to get startled, by Kimimaro's sudden appearance. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" He shot at the Kaguya, but than it hit him. "Wait! You are talking to me!" Kimimaro looked slightly taken aback by that statement, but than remembered that he wasn't talking a lot previously. "Well yes, I was hanging out with Kakashi-Sensei the entire evening."

Realization downed on Naruto and the blond grinned widely. "Oh now I understand. So did he show you the best place in village where to get a decent meal?" Kimimaro remembered that ramen stand that Kakashi had called the best food place in the village. "If you are talking about that place where they cook Ramen than yes." Naruto nodded. "The best place in the entire village!"

Naruto looked at Kimimaro with a sly smile / smirk on his face. "Hey Kimi-kun, I saw how you mastered that tree climbing thing today and after you said something Sasuke started to progress a lot faster. Care to give me some tips at that?" Kimimaro looked deep in thought for a second and than said. "You have to concentrate on channeling chakra to your…" Naruto cut him off. "Yeah, yeah I know that part, but I need to know how to hold on to the tree." Kimimaro nodded in understanding. "That's easy, you have to use your chakra that is in your feet as a magnet to be able to pull and hold your self to the surface you are walking on. It's kind of like gravity, only in this case you are in the planet's place and it's your gravity field that has to pull closer."

Naruto had that look on his face as if Kimimaro had just said something in alien language. "Uh…" Kimimaro sighed. "Concentrate on the tingling in your feet and push it out of them. That would be the factor that creates the magnetic effect." At that moment realization downed on Naruto. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?! I must try it out." The blonde jumped up and looked around for a tree or some upside down surface high enough above the ground. Than he spotted a high tree. "Hey come see me walking on that tree!" Naruto motioned for Kimimaro to follow.

The albino teenager jumped off of the roof and went up to his friend who was preparing to run. Naruto closed his eyes and tightened his fists. Than the moment he opened them, Naruto dashed off and up the tree. In a flash he was standing upside down and looking at Kimimaro smiling up at him on the ground. "Yes! Woo-hoo I…" Naruto immediately regretted that he started to jump as he fell down. Fortunately for him Kimimaro caught him. "Hey thanks for catching me!" "Sure thing." Kimimaro said as he let Naruto stand on the ground.

"You know, tomorrow we will be having our first mission together." Naruto said enthusiastically. Kimimaro nodded. "So that means that we better go to sleep, or else we won't be in shape for it in the morning." Kimimaro added even though he was more saying it for Naruto's sake. Kimimaro could pull through four nights straight without sleep and be in normal shape for a bloody battle, but Naruto sure didn't seem like the type.

Naruto nodded and both teens headed to their apartments. Once Kimimaro was in bed he looked back at the events of this day. He only waked up this morning to find out all the shocking news and now…

Now he was already best friend with one of his past most hated enemies. This definitely promised to turn out as something truly interesting.

* * *

**Nikopop: **There you go! First chapter! Well I don't have much to say so R&R please! See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nikopop:** Here's the new chapter! A little thing I forgot to mention in the last chapter, in this story they all are fifteen just like Kimimaro, and they all are still Genin. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

**To Try and Live Again**

Kimimaro woke up early. It was only seven in the morning, but they were supposed to be meeting at eight. He sighed. Kimimaro never slept for long. He got out of the bed and went on the usual morning routine. It was to his advantage that at the Otogakure they had to prepare their own food, so he was good at baking. He never made anything too complicated, but whatever he baked always turned out better than it should have.

After eating his breakfast he still had plenty of time so Kimimaro decided to go see if Naruto was ready to go. After standing at Naruto's door for few minutes he finally heard a crash and a string of curses from inside the apartment. Soon after a very sleepy Naruto opened the door and nearly fell in to Kimimaro, but managed to hold his balance.

"Huh, Ki-mi-maroooo?" Naruto yawned. "What are you doing here at this hour?" The blonde teen seemed to be still asleep.

Kimimaro looked confused. "Naruto, we need to meet up with Kakashi-Sensei in a half hour." He had thought that Naruto would have been up by now. Naruto opened his eyes slightly and looked up at the white-haired ninja. He was looking like that for few moments until it sunk in.

"WHAT!! HALF HOUR!!" Naruto shot back in to the living room and than to his bedroom. Kimimaro looked inside from the doorway curiously. He heard a noise of Naruto falling and than Naruto whining. Kimimaro entered and walked in to the messy living room to find Naruto fully dressed digging under the couch for something.

"Uh…Naruto?" The blonde raised his head and said. "I have to find my backpack and forehead protector and my pouch and I haven't even eaten yet and…" Kimimaro cut him off. "Everything you are looking for is **on** the couch, not under it." Naruto looked up and sighed in relief.

"Ok than!... Uh can you please wait 'til I eat, heh, heh?" With that Naruto went to the kitchen to rummage through his fridge. Kimimaro entered after him and looked at the milk pack and the can of something on the table.

"Naruto you don't intent on eating this do you?" Naruto looked up from the fridge with a loaf of bread in his mouth. "Actually I do." He said surprisingly clear around the loaf of bread. Kimimaro looked back at the can and milk pack. "This stuff is expired for over a week." The loaf of bread fell out of Naruto's mouth as he shouted. "Whaaaat!?" His face fell. "The only food in the entire house and it's not eatable." The blonde whined.

Kimimaro put the milk pack back on the table and suggested. "I baked more food than I expected to eat, so if you'd like I could treat you with breakfast." Naruto's eyes sparkled. "Aaalright! What are we still doing here than!?" Naruto dashed out the door completely forgetting everything else.

Kimimaro kept that slightly surprised face though on the inside he was laughing. The bone wielder walked out of the apartment closing the door and approaching his own door, where Naruto was already jumping around. "What took you so long?" Naruto almost barked. Kimimaro only held out Naruto's things.

The blonde looked at them and immediately calmed down. "Oh…Umm thank you…Uh…Sorry for my behavior." Kimimaro opened the door and said. "Never mind, you are amusing when you act like that." Kimimaro motioned for Naruto to enter.

Both teens made their way to the kitchen with Naruto slightly quieter, but still mumbling under his nose that he was not amusing. Kimimaro filled the plate and put it in front of the blonde teen. Naruto immediately started eating as if he hadn't eaten in months. Kimimaro sat on the opposite side of the table wondering briefly if Naruto really hadn't had food for a long time period.

"This tastes great! What is it?" Naruto asked before taking another mouthful. "It's called Kitsune Udon." Kimimaro answered although he was pretty sure that the blonde teen didn't pay much attention.

When Naruto was done they both went outside and over the building roofs to the place where they were supposed to meet. Sasuke was already there, but Sakura and their Sensei were still nowhere to be seen. "I bet he'll be late." Naruto mumbled. "Our Sensei?" Kimimaro asked. Naruto and Sasuke nodded in union.

Sakura jumped out of the leafs and landed perfectly on her feet in front of the three boys. "Good morning everyone! Good morning Kimimaro-kun, how are you feeling today." Kimimaro took up on Kakashi-Sensei's advice from the last night about how to act around Sakura and simply put on the blank expression and said. "Fine." 'Kakashi-Sensei said that around women like Sakura better be careful, they can get overly excited if you give them freedom. I want to keep my self out of trouble so I better keep my mask on around her.' The white-haired teen thought.

They all stood in a circle waiting for over an hour. Kimimaro seemed to be concentrating intently on something, while Sasuke was looking at him all the time wondering what was going on. Sakura and Naruto were looking around for when their Sensei would finally appear. Sasuke finally asked. "What are concentrating on so intently, scaring off flies with your glare?" The Uchiha couldn't hold back the comment.

Kimimaro didn't even flinch from the remark nor did he answer. The only thing that Sasuke got, was an explosion of a rock that previously was innocently laying in the grass. They all looked to where the sound came from and while Sakura and Naruto stood with gaped mouths Sasuke immediately asked. "What was that, how did you managed that?"

Kimimaro didn't get to answer as someone else did it for him. "That's called telekinesis." Everybody looked up at Kakashi-Sensei who stood on a tree branch. "It's an ability where you use your will and increase it with help of your chakra. That way the user of telekinesis with concentrating his will can inflict pressure upon object or control. It's not a control over movements, but the kind of control where the telekinesis user can stop movement or move the object or body in space by his will." Kakashi-Sensei jumped down and continued. "Last night while out I and Kimimaro discovered that he has such an ability." The white haired Sensei said as he approached the group.

"Oooh, Kakashi-Sensei are we going to learn that, it sounds exciting!" Sakura said. The white haired Sensei shrugged his shoulders. "So far no one has learned it, since usually telekinesis wielders are born with ability." Everybody's faces fell, except for Kimimaro and Sasuke only hid it. "Does this ability appeals only to a certain Kekkei Genkai?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi-Sensei shook his head. "No, anyone can be born with it, it's in genetics. Even someone who is not a Ninja and has no control over their chakra can use it, but they can use it only in weak levels." Sasuke nodded and Naruto mumbled "Lucky Kimimaro-kun" under his nose.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Sasuke asked right when Kakashi-Sensei wanted to say something. "What is it Sasuke?" Kakashi said rather annoyed. "How is it possible to find out if a person is a telekinesis wielder?"

Kakashi sighed. Sasuke was one little monster of determination. "The easiest way is to concentrate your will upon someone and control their mind, but that is not something that you should do in public or to your friends so instead you could try and concentrate on willing an object to be lifted in the air or put pressure upon something."

Sasuke nodded. 'So this is about will? Huh, doesn't sounds so complicated.' Sasuke thought as Kakashi-Sensei explained their mission.

* * *

They were tracking down the bandits. They were supposed to find their camp and capture them there alive. Sakura was the one following them in order not to loose the trail, while leaving signs to others. So far it was only three men.

The camp wasn't far from Konoha. At the camp there were five more men waiting, so that made their total opponent number: eight. Sakura was in the hiding place with the rest of the team a little further away from camp.

"Naruto, you and Sasuke will attack from the northwest. Sakura and Kimimaro, you two will be advancing from northeast while I take the south." Kakashi-Sensei said. "Now remember, we have only one shot at this. If we fail, than we are in for a fight." Everybody nodded and headed out to surround their targets.

Once Kakashi-Sensei gave the signal, they all attacked at once. Of course they didn't expect to fall in to traps.

Sasuke reacted quickly and freed him self of the rope just in time to escape a kunai that was heading for his head. Sakura fainted when she got cut with a poisoned kunai, so Kimimaro found him self saving the girl from a fetal blow to heart by another kunai, by blocking the way with his arm that had a layer of bones under the skin. Naruto suddenly froze on the spot and Kakashi had to save him when one of the bandits was about to thrust a sword through his gut.

Kakashi took down the one who attacked Naruto by knocking him out against a tree while Sasuke was trying to avoid blows that were sent at him. Kimimaro looked around. This seemed to be too easy for him, because he was a born killer, but he did remember that they had to take these guys alive. Still it made no difference. While Kakashi went to help Sasuke and at the same time keep an eye on Naruto who finally started fighting, Kimimaro pushed out the bone spears in his palms and thrust them straight through the attacker's both legs.

Kimimaro wanted to jump up to avoid the two kunai heading straight at him, but decided against it since Kakashi-Sensei said that in Konoha teammates were most important. If he jumped Sakura would get hit, so he just used his spears to stop the two kunai. Kimimaro didn't hesitate to knock out the two morons who advanced on him from both sides, by jumping up and kicking out his legs in both the attacker's faces. The last one concentrating on him was sent flying in to his comrade from Kimimaro's incredibly strong blow to his gut.

That way Kimimaro took out two bandits with one blow when they both hit a tree hard and saved Sasuke a blow with kunai to arm. That left only one standing since Kakashi-with help of Sasuke's had taken down one of the bandits during the fight. When they turned to see the last one, they took a breath of relief as they saw an army of Naruto clones beating the poor guy senseless.

Kimimaro turned to where Sakura was and walked up to her. Kakashi-Sensei picked up the kunai she was injured with and inspected it. "Hmm nothing serious, just a strong sleeping ointment." He said after some closer inspection. "She'll be up in an hour." Kimimaro nodded and by that time Naruto was done with having his fun.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei how are we going to deliver them to Konoha?" Asked the hyperactive blonde while standing on his victims back. Kakashi only smiled as he picked up Sakura.

"This sucks." Mumbled Naruto as he pulled the two tied up bandits behind him. Sasuke didn't say a word and simply kept on pulling his _share of the loot_. Kakashi was carrying Sakura in his arms while pulling only one bandit. That left Kimimaro with three heavy tied up guys to pull, but for some reason it seemed that he was pulling the most lithe _loot_ since he was in front of everyone else and didn't even show a single sign of being tired.

That had it's reason, since Kimimaro was the strongest one in the team if we don't count in Kakashi-Sensei. For Kimimaro this was simply another thing. They weren't heavy for him at all, since he used to carry hundred times heavier things without breaking a sweat. Kimimaro was a strong guy.

Sasuke seemed to be observing Kimimaro a lot, Kakashi noticed. 'Hmm, Sasuke sees strength in Kimimaro that he him self wishes to have. This is good, now that Kimimaro is showing his strength and skills, Sasuke will be training a lot more and future results should be impressive. As for Naruto, I suppose that spending time with Kimimaro will do him good. Kimimaro is smart and experienced. He could give some useful advices to Naruto. As for Sakura, than she will be following Kimimaro's and Sasuke's examples. I made a good choice by adding Kimimaro to our team, this is a great advantage. He is skilled, strong and experienced so this should lift my team's spirit a great deal. I'm pretty sure that Kimimaro will be one of the few friends Sasuke will accept.' Kakashi smiled to him self. This turned out better than he thought.

* * *

At the Hokage's office the team stood as Tsunade looked through their report. "Hmm, impressive." She said as she put it down. "Well since the mission was accomplished in shorter time than expected and the team showed a whole lot better results than previously I've decided to give you some extra credit and a day off. Your team has improved a lot since the last time Kakashi. I think you've earned the rewards since this was a very important to Konoha C+ rank mission." Kimimaro and Sasuke nodded in union.

Naruto on the other hand jumped up with a yell. "Aaalrighhht! An important C+ rank mission accomplished!" Kakashi-Sensei smiled at the enthusiastic teen and looked at Sakura who was currently looking at Kimimaro. Kakashi sighed. 'Maybe I was wrong about Sakura after all.' He thought.

* * *

When they were outside Naruto yelled. "This calls for celebration! Let's go eat!" But he was cut of by Sasuke. "No." Naruto with anger yelled at the Uchiha. "What do you mean 'NO!' You have some better idea how to celebrate this huh?!" Sasuke ignored Naruto and walked past the blonde teen and up to Kimimaro. "I challenge you to a fight." Kimimaro turned his full attention to Sasuke. "Accepted." Was the only thing he said.

Kakashi, who was standing slightly further from them, smiled brightly and said. "Ok than, let's go to the nearest training arena and find out who is better." They both nodded and followed Kakashi-Sensei while Naruto was following from behind mumbling about unjust world and Sakura was having a hard time with deciding who to cheer for.

On the arena they stood both on each side as Kakashi gave the signal to start. Sasuke immediately sent two kunai at Kimimaro, who easily dodged them. Sasuke was quick and in a flash was behind Kimimaro, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid the foot that shot out and sent him flying back with force.

Sasuke barely managed to jump out of the way when Kimimaro's fist came crashing in to the ground where his face used to be. Sasuke used this chance to form series of hand seals. Than he used his Katon: Goukayuu no Jutsu. Kimimaro jumped out of the way with ease and was behind Sasuke in a flash. Kimimaro interrupted Sasuke's technique, by kicking him in the back and sending him crashing down in to the ground.

After this blow Sasuke tried to get up, but failed. 'Damn it, his strength matches Tsunade-Sama's and his speed is almost the same as Kakashi-Sensei's. At this rate I'm never going to beat him, I need to improve my skills.' Sasuke was interrupted from his thoughts by Kakashi. "That's enough. Sasuke you obviously can't take such powerful blows, let's go get you to medic."

Kakashi-Sensei helped Sasuke up, who stubbornly accepted it after few moments of hesitation. They left the arena, but as they walked Kimimaro walked behind them. He turned back to arena briefly to see if who he saw during the battle was still there. His suspiciousness confirmed, when he noticed a blue-haired girl peek out from behind the tree.

Kimimaro couldn't help but to ask in his thoughts about who she was.

* * *

After each had a bowl of ramen, except for Naruto who ate three bowls, the team split up. Kimimaro went to the training arena. From that day on things went by rather smoothly. They trained together, went on missions, Kakashi-Sensei told him a lot about his previous master and Kimimaro learned more about human emotions and friendship. He still didn't smile much, but he did sometimes. Naruto came to him every evening and morning to eat and Kimimaro helped Naruto with his training.

Sasuke was training a lot more too and sometimes he even picked out the moves Kimimaro made and trained them too. He couldn't be blamed, since Kimimaro had thousands of effective and very strong moves that could be more than useful in all sorts of combats. Kimimaro's plus was that he didn't just count on his Kekkei Genkai, but also spend a lot of time to make up unique moves to surprise his opponents.

Another his advantage were the abilities that showed them selves the more he trained. It turned out that Kimimaro was a born med-nin too and it was rear to find someone with such powerful Kekkei Genkai, creative mind for new elements of surprise and high medical abilities. Tsunade had even considered to talk about increasing his level from Genin to Chunin without having to wait for the exams.

Sakura had started to follow Sasuke's example, just like Kakashi had expected. In some way Kimimaro had managed to bring the team closer to each other and they didn't freeze in fear when they faced a battle. Kakashi guessed it was Kimimaro's influence on them. Once Kimimaro had decided to experiment a little with hand seals and created few made up hand seals during that experiment. The results were most impressive to say the least. With use of these new hand seals Kimimaro had created some sort of beam that shot from his arms and went clearly through everything that was on it's way.

They had a really hard time explaining where did the hole, that went through the entire mountain in all it's length and only stopped after going through some trees on the other side, came from. There was another experiment that resulted in ability to shoot countless fire balls from hands at will.

Also there was a discovery of some sort of ghost form. The Jutsu allowed it's users solid body to become in to something one would call a ghost. The body was able to go through any solid object, be safe from any sort of injury, attack or trap and could become completely invisible, plus it's movements couldn't be heard. A person with good chakra control could remain that way for good half hour.

Kimimaro had discovered many new techniques and created three more dances. One of his favorite fighting styles still remained with using his dances.

* * *

It has been a month ever since he was in Konoha and his team already had gone on a B rank mission. He had ran in Rock Lee few times and at first it was stiff, but eventually Lee forgave him and once they found themselves even training together.

Today the team had a day off so Kimimaro, after feeding his always hungry friend Naruto, went to train. He didn't go to the arena today, but instead chose the forest outside Konoha. Once Kimimaro was in his favorite training place, he chose random tree branches and since he planned to improve everything he ever knew he practiced pretty much everything that came to his mind on the poor defenseless tree branches.

It was going smoothly until he heard a noise behind him. Kimimaro turned around, but saw no one. It was no use hiding from him, since he could feel their chakra very well. Kimimaro knew that who ever it was, was too busy with hiding to bother and look around, so he used this opportunity to sneak up closer to the tree.

Kimimaro was standing in front of the tree and when the person peeked out to come face to face with him, there was a loud girly shriek and the assumed girl stumbled backwards and fell. Now Kimimaro could see the girl perfectly. 'Huh, Hyuuga Hinata? Why was she spying on me? Last time I met her she seemed to be very shy and scared to talk.' Kimimaro cocked his head to side questioningly.

Hinata quickly got up and nervously fidgeted with her fingers while looking down to the ground. "I…I guess you are…wondering what I am doing here…uh…watching you?" She said in a hushed and very nervous tone.

A nod from Kimimaro.

The Hyuuga girl noticed it and continued. "Well…I…uh…umm…was…umm…just…just…uh…" This turned out harder than she had though. From the few times they had met, Hinata noted how kind Kimimaro had been to her, and she wasn't sure if saying 'I was watching you because I like you and because I think that you fight great and I hoped to learn something' would exactly work. She didn't want the only person who didn't think she was strange start thinking so. Besides, she did have a slight crush on him. Hinata started to blush furiously and looked down even more in hopes that her long hair would cover her blushing face.

Kimimaro was thankful to everybody in his team for helping him learn about human emotions. He could tell that the blue-haired girl was embarrassed for the reason she was here, so he decided to not push it. She was a cute girl and turned out to be a nice company during one of the evenings his team went out together. It was good to talk to someone and take your mind off of the foolish things Naruto was doing with that fork.

Kimimaro shrugged, he really didn't want to remember how Naruto was jumping around after he stuck that fork in his own buttock. How he managed to do it was beyond him.

Kimimaro snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a small noise from the girl. Kimimaro ran over his options. He didn't want to push the subject, it was obvious that Hinata had a really hard time telling him the reason. Kimimaro put a hand on her shoulder. The action startled the girl as she looked up and Kimimaro saw the bright blush on her face.

The Kaguya, for some reason, quickly discarded the action he had picked previously. The look in those deep eyes was just so secretive and protected by thousand barriers, but he could see right through them. There was just something in those eyes…

Hinata averted her eyes to the side quickly. "Umm…uh…Kimimaro-kun…I…uh…I was thinking…if you…umm…could…I mean…you…uh…you're good at…uh fighting and…I umm…" So that was it? Kimimaro couldn't help the slight disappointment that crossed his senses, he quickly pushed it aside though.

"If you wish to I can help you with training." Kimimaro stated firmly.

Hinata looked up with a sly smile and pink tinting her pale cheeks. A hope was evident in her eyes, but Kimimaro's eyes could see something else in them. He couldn't quite place what, but it was there and for some reason the young Kaguya was happy to see it there.

After snapping out quickly, Kimimaro walked back to the middle of the area where he previously stood. Hinata followed in toe. They started off with Ninjutsu. Somewhere during the battle Kimimaro asked. "You said you needed help with ninjutsu right?" Hinata nodded as she tried to land a blow to Kimimaro's side, but was easily blocked. "I don't see why, you are better at it than half of my team."

Hinata blushed at the comment, but said in a still slightly shaky voice. "How can I be good at it if so far I haven't managed to land a single blow at you, or even made you move out of place?" It was true, since they started, Kimimaro hadn't had the need to so much as move away. Hinata was good, but Kimimaro was just so much stronger. "Because so far I have been stronger than my entire team all together."

Hinata suddenly stopped with a slight 'oh'. Kimimaro looked at her questioningly. "What's the matter?" He asked adding some emotion to his voice. Even though he had learned a lot, he still held his silent mystical style. He looked and felt good like that and no one couldn't argue with him, 'cause it simply was like that.

"I've noticed that you are…err…strong, I guess I just wasn't expecting you to be…umm…that strong, Kimimaro-kun." And again cute little Hinata blushed like mad at her own words. She thought she sounded as if she was disappointed or something and that wasn't what she wanted it to come out like, but than again she had no idea what she wanted it to sound like in the first place.

Kimimaro only shrugged. He was getting those comments from Naruto and others who challenged him pretty much, so it wasn't all that big of a deal to him. "It's no big deal, I guess it's just one of the things I'm good at." Hinata mentally sighed in relief. She was glad he wasn't mad or disappointed from her words.

"Uh…Kimimaro-kun?" Hinata wasn't sure what to say, but she had to say something.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Umm…I…uh…wanted to…to thank you for your help and…and…umm…" Hinata was cut off by her stomach. It wasn't loud, but hearable and she mentally cursed her self for not eating breakfast. Hinata was as red as a tomato from embarrassment. Kimimaro heard that and this forced a slight smile cross his features.

The white-haired teen walked past Hinata. The girl's head dropped. 'Why am I such a fool and looser?' She asked her self with sorrow. 'Kimimaro-kun probably won't even talk to me anymore.' Tears threatened to escape her eyes. That was until Hinata smelled something and saw a rice-cake being handed to her. She looked up at the taller teen next to her and saw a slight smile on his face as he held out the rice-cake to her.

She couldn't help the bright smile that came to her face. Kimimaro pulled out another rice-cake from his backpack and sat down to the ground. Hinata did the same. "Thank you a lot Kimimaro-kun." Hinata said in that small voice of hers. Kimimaro only nodded, still smiling slightly, since he couldn't say anything with a full mouth.

It was only near midday. Everything around seemed so quiet. Kimimaro, even though he wasn't showing it, was enjoying the presence of the Hyuuga girl greatly. But, as we all know, all good things come to an end. The same happened with their peaceful moment.

Kimimaro's eyes snapped open suddenly, right before he took another bite of his rice-cake. Hinata looked at him questioningly and with slight concern already evident in her eyes. "What is it Kimimaro-kun?" She asked surprisingly confident.

Kimimaro's eyes sharpened as he whispered. "Someone unfriendly is trying to sneak up on us." Hinata gasped quietly. "I'd say around five, maybe more will come, I'm not sure." He added in a whisper. Hinata looked scared. She knew she could take care of her self in a battle, but only if she knew who she was up against and if there weren't too many opponents to fight. But when she had no idea what to expect and how many more there might be, she got scared.

Kimimaro, on the other hand, fearlessly prepared for battle. He could sense Hinata's fear and was determined to make sure nothing happened to the blue-haired girl.

Kimimaro tensed up and in swift motion jumped up, turned around and pierced the first attacked with a bone spike from his palm. The other four jumped out of the trees. Hinata screamed. They had masks and looked really creepy and infuriated.

"Missing-nin from Hidden Mist" Kimimaro whispered. "Hinata don't let those spiky chains cut you, they are poisoned." He said. Hinata stood behind him and nodded. Kimimaro turned his attention back to the opposing ninja. "Who are you and why did you attack us?" The four gave a low laugh. "We were hired by a certain ambitious lady. That girl behind you is a Hyuuga and our task is to capture her."

Hinata tensed up and hid further behind Kimimaro. "Our client wants the Hyuuga Kekkei Genkai, there fore we need a Hyuuga Clan's member's eyes. If you just give up the girl and don't fight we will kill you quickly and painlessly." The four Rogue-nins burst in to laughter.

Kimimaro only snarled and said. "Such trash as you won't lie a finger on the girl on my watch." The Kaguya stated firmly. The laughter ceased and the four missing-nin glared at them through their masks. Hinata was visibly shaking. They looked big and scary and they definitely weren't any sort of Genin ninjas.

Kimimaro pushed out the second bone spear from his second palm. While they were preparing to attack Kimimaro was sorting out his options. He needed to protect Hinata and make sure to capture them all alive. If this was a hired kidnapping attempt against one of Konoha's most powerful clans, than these Rogue-nin needed to be delivered to Konoha alive for investigation.

Not to mention Kimimaro was infuriated by the single fact that they had chosen to attack Hinata of all people. He couldn't explain him self nor he wanted to at this moment. 'They won't get away from me.' Kimimaro swore to him self.

The first two charged from the front, while the other two attempted to jump over so that they would end up behind the pair. Kimimaro wouldn't let that happen, because than they would have better chance to capture Hinata and run away with her. Kimimaro shot ten bone bullets at them right when they passed over his head. The two lost their balance and crashed in to the ground each clutching their badly bleeding legs.

Two were already disabled to use their legs, now it left to knock out the remaining two, who had yet to reach him. Kimimaro noticed that they had no intentions to fight him in a close battle when he saw them prepare their chains.

Kimimaro chose a moment to charge at them and also to get away from the girl in order not to get her caught in the chains, since she was practically clutching to his back. Just as he expected, they shot at him with their chains, but he did nothing to avoid them. The two smirked as they parted quickly each to his own side. Kimimaro smirked.

"What are you smiling at?" One on Kimimaro's left asked. "Are you really that happy to die quickly and painlessly." The other on his right added. "Kimimaro-kun!!" Hinata called his name, but the young Kaguya didn't even wince when they pulled their chains each to his own side. Both of them looked dumbfound.

"WTF!!" The one on left said. "You should be in peaces by now!!" He yelled obviously angry. Kimimaro's smirk widened. "I thought you wanted to cut me to bits, what are you waiting for?" Kimimaro mocked. They growled. "Smart ass!" One on right said.

"What the hell are you two waiting for?! Finish him so we can get the Hyuuga and get us some medics!" One of the fallen called, still trying to stop the bleeding. Kimimaro sighed and shook his head. They were really starting to irritate him.

Sharp bone daggers shot out from Kimimaro's shoulders, back, arms and chest, effectively cutting the chains. Than Kimimaro charged at the attacker on his left. The guy didn't have a chance to register what was happening before he was slammed hard in to the tree behind him. The rogue-nin coughed up some blood as the fist in his stomach was forced in deeper until the pressure started to tear the skin.

The other rogue-nin snapped out of it quickly and pulled out his sword. He charged at the white-haired teen. "Kimimaro-kun! Watch out!" Hinata shouted. She was afraid that Kimimaro would get hurt and it all would be because of her. 'Maybe it would have been better if they would have captured me. At least than Kimimaro-kun wouldn't be getting hurt.' She thought whit tears starting to fall down her cheeks. 'Why do people always get hurt because of me? I'm useless, I can't do a thing about it. I'm such a coward. Whenever something happens I just freeze and can't even move. Oh Kimimaro-kun, please be okay.'

Kimimaro on the other hand didn't so much as move from where he was standing. All he did was, without even looking behind him, captured the incoming blade with his free hand and without much effort crush it. The attacking ninja looked at his shattered sword with terror. "What the hell are you?" He whispered.

Kimimaro was already standing behind the last ninja and whispered back. "Your worst nightmare." The opposing rogue-nin didn't get enough time to so much as blink before he found him self being choked with one hand. Kimimaro made sure not to break his neck, because he needed these four alive. After he lost consciousness, Kimimaro threw him at his comrades with injured legs. The side comrades were too frozen in shock to register that something was approaching them at great speed. All three of them were crashed hard in to the tree behind.

Kimimaro just stood there as if nothing ever happened. That was until he turned to see Hinata, who was looking to the ground and shaking. Kimimaro was quickly in front of her and held her shoulders. Hinata was sobbing and that made Kimimaro unusually concerned. "Hinata-Chan? What happened? Did they managed to hurt you?" The young Kaguya was a little surprised at the softness of his own tone, but didn't gave it a lot of thought.

Hinata tensed and looked up sharply. "Ki-Kimimaro-kun?" She asked shakily. At seeing her tears Kimimaro did the only thing he could think of. He hugged the Hyuuga girl tightly and let her cry in to his chest. 'Could this really be happening?' Kimimaro asked him self. 'Is this how it's supposed to feel?' Kaguya could hardly understand him self, but the few books Kakashi-sensei had suggested him to read were coming in to the teen's mind. 'Is this how…could this…' He thought about one book particularly: Doves of Wind. 'Have I fallen in love with this girl?'

The book explained a lot, the affection, the anger at who ever made the girl cry and the anger he felt at him self because he didn't prevent it. All the feelings and emotions and the wish to comfort the girl.

Kimimaro understood now, but he still couldn't place it. In the book the two had a lot of fights and practically hated each other before they understood that they were in love, but here Kimimaro had just met the girl three or two hours ago and he already wanted to never let her go. 'Maybe in real life it is different?' That made sense, since that book was a book.

You could skip a page or two and see what happened further. You could put it down and start whenever you wanted to again. The thoughts and words in the book were actually spoken by only one person, the one who wrote it, but this was the unpredictable real life. You couldn't just put it aside and start again when you wanted to. You couldn't skip few years of it to see how things will work out in future. You could say only your own words and think your own thoughts, the rest was said and thought by others.

Life was so much different from a book and love in the real life must be different from a book too, but still in a sense they held pretty much the same emotions and wishes. Kimimaro so much wanted to think about it now, but he had to finish everything first. The young Kaguya pulled away slightly from the girl who had stopped crying by now and asked softly. "Do you think you will be fine?" She nodded. "Good." Kimimaro smiled slightly.

He looked around at the four knocked out ninjas and the fifth dead one. "Hinata, can you please go find someone and tell them to wait at the gate. I'll be there with these ninjas soon." Hinata nodded. 'Well there is no way I could ever screw this up, unless…' Hinata pushed that though aside not wanting to think about it anymore. She was off to find help leaving Kimimaro to gather the attackers.

He tied them together with their own chains and as if there was no weight with him at all started to jump from branch to branch with feather ease. It didn't take him long to get to the gate, gradually there he was awaited by Hinata, Kakashi-Sensei, Maito Gai and Hinata's Sensei Kurenai Yuhi.

When they approached him and took a look at his captives all of their eyes widened. Kakashi was the first one to speak. "From Hinata's words you beat them all by your self Kimimaro, is that right."

A nod.

Gai-Sensei, after snapping back, said. "Kimimaro do you have any idea who you have there?" Kimimaro looked at the five. "A group of missing-nin from Hidden Mist." He answered firmly. Kurenai was the next to speak. "These are no ordinary rogues. They are wanted on twenty-three counts of kidnappings, mostly children with some sort of Kekkei Genkai, sixteen successful assassinations and destroying of many peaceful villages within Fire Land. Konoha has been trying to capture them for over three years now."

Kakashi-Sensei kneeled in front of them. "One dead, one near death and three injured, but not deadly, and the ring leader, I see, is one of those who will live. Well done Kimimaro. With their help we will be able to find their _clients_ and maybe some of the missing children if they are still alive." Kimimaro kept his usual unreadable expression, even though in his mind he was congratulating him self. Even more so glad he was because Hinata didn't end up in their hands and was fine.

When Gai-Sensei and Kakashi-Sensei took the chains from Kimimaro, Kurenai approached him and with a smile and said. "Hinata told me everything, and I wanted to thank you personally." Kimimaro nodded. "Oh and please do me a small favour, hang out with Hinata a little, she seems to like you a lot." Kurenai winked as she said the last sentence in a slightly hushed tone. This time Kimimaro let a small smile spread across his features.

"Hey you two coming? We need to take them to Hokage's office and since Kimimaro captured them, we'll need him there." Gai-Sensei called over his shoulder while pulling the five rogue-nins. Kurenai and Kimimaro followed.

* * *

At the Hokage's office was a tense silence as Tsunade was deep in thoughts after hearing Kimimaro's story. 'This is an A rank mission. One that we haven't been able to complete for long time now. Kimimaro Kaguya how strong exactly are you? No matter, you have proven to be worth of our trust. Still this is beyond any normal abilities.' She looked up at Kimimaro who was patiently standing in front of her and waiting for whatever she would say or do.

"So you killed the first one immediately as he attacked?"

A nod.

Tsunade nodded slowly. "They told you that they were hired to kidnap a Hyuuga for their Kekkei Genkai ability?"

Another nod.

"Did they mention any name, initials or other clues in particular on who it might be?"

"They said that they were hired by a _certain ambitious lady_."

Everybody in the room, besides Kimimaro, tensed at that. Tsunade's eyes filled with anger. "In that case I think we might have a clue about who wanted to capture the Hyuuga." She said dangerously. Next Tsunade turned to the two ANBU who were standing in the office. "Inform all the Hunter-nins and all the ANBU squads to scout the area and increase security. Especially protect Hyuuga members. If I am right about who I think might be behind this, than we better be prepared day and night. This definitely is not going to be the only attempt." The ANBU nodded and left.

Tsunade than spoke to Ibiki Morino, who was standing behind Kimimaro. "Take them away and see if you can get some information out of them." Ibiki nodded and, with help of another two ANBU, he dragged the three living rogue-nins out of the office. The fourth one died on the way because his insides were literally a mashed pancake.

Once they were gone Tsunade's attention fell on the three Jonin. "Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai I will be calling a meeting. This is serious. If that really is her than it might not be only Hyuuga Clan in danger, but still they will be the first ones under attack." Gai-Sensei's eyes hardened. "I have to warn Neji immediately. He is somewhere training, I just hope he isn't alone." Gai-Sensei said and Tsunade nodded.

"While you are at it, make sure that the Hyuuga family finds out about this as fast as possible." Gai-Sensei nodded and left the office. "Kurenai I want you to keep extra eye on Hinata." She gave a brief look to the blue-haired girl in the back of the office, who was now looking to the floor, obviously afraid. Kurenai nodded and they all were about to leave, but Tsunade called out. "Kakashi, Kimimaro wait. I want to discuss few matters with you."

They both stopped and waited when everyone else left. "Kakashi I know you have an idea what I'm thinking about." Kakashi nodded. Kimimaro wasn't dense, he had few ideas about why they needed him here.

"Kimimaro, you know that it's practically impossible to hear or sense presence of these ninjas? They were specially trained for that and are a lot better at it than your Sensei." Getting to the point.

Kimimaro shook his head.

"Well, they are and you were able to sense them while they were rather far. This means that your senses are exactly what we need for Konoha's extra security." Getting warmer. "Also your fighting skills and abilities will come in-handy a great deal." Almost burning. "There fore I'm putting you in this as well. Do you think you can pull through few nights of minimal rest? This will require full attention." Right in ten!

Kimimaro nodded. Few nights with no rest at all wasn't anything hard for him, so this was simply another one of those times, even easier.

* * *

Than he and Kakashi left. "So Kimimaro, it seems that you wont be sleeping for few nights, but instead jumping around and watching out for suspicious things." Kakashi-Sensei said as they walked out of the building. "Think you can handle it?"

Kimimaro nodded letting go of his usual unreadable expression. "It won't be that hard. Back with Orochimaru I had to train with no rest at all for many days straight. Except the few small food breaks." Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"That bad huh?" he asked not surprised at Orochimaru's harshness at all.

Kimimaro only shook his head. "Maybe, but from the other hand I did became a lot stronger thanks to it."

Kakashi looked up to the heavens. "I guess you would like to know who we are dealing with huh?" Kakashi changed the subject.

"I mostly want to know who wanted Hinata's eyes." Kimimaro said not even bothering to hide the anger in his voice.

Kakashi looked down at the Kaguya suspiciously, in a good kind of way. "Ok, her name is Hitoroko Kinza. She is the second most dangerous threat to Konoha after Orochimaru. Kinza used to be one of the greatest ANBU in Konoha, but she turned her back on us for her own selfish ambitions. She also tried to talk Hyuuga Clan in joining her once, but they refused and called her a fool of life. She took that insult very hard. She is always trying to find powerful Kekkei Genkai wielders, but after that incident she is mostly after Hyuuga Clan's eyes. She said that by taking their eyes and transplanting them in her self she will carry the Hyuuga name as well and than disgrace them just like they did to her. Mostly it's because of the refusal. She has never taken a 'no' for an answer. Kinza will try to assassinate the Hyuuga Clan first, and than hit Konoha like a silent predator. She has always used infiltrating tactics. She attacks her enemies from the shadows. She'll most likely be sending her forces to infiltrate between Konoha's people and attack during nights." Kimimaro listened to it all.

'So that means that I'll have to be extra careful with who I consider friendly.' He thought to him self.

"Well than, I suggest you better go and take some rest. Tonight is going to be rather hard." Kakashi said as he waved his hand and walked of to a different direction.

Kimimaro waved too, but instead going back home, he went to buy a new shirt and think about tonight. There was one particular name that kept coming up in his mind. 'Hinata'.

* * *

**Nikopop:** Well there you go. I made up the story and the character of Kinza Hitoroko since I needed it for my story. Anyways I think you guessed that and I think you have guessed by now what pairing this is going to be. Kimimaro X Hinata! I think that they are made for each other. After all, Kimimaro is one of the coolest Naruto guys and he is my fav guy char. And Hinata is my fav girl char of Naruto. So I put them together. Also the book Kimimaro was thinking about 'Doves of Wind' doesn't really exist, I made it up, but if it does, than I do not own it. There! Thanks to all my reviewers and stay tuned next time! R&R please! Buy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Nikopop:** Thanks to all my reviewers and readers and I'm extremely sorry for my grammar and spelling. English isn't my national language, but I'll try to make it better. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**To try and live again**

Wind blew slowly through the empty, night covered streets of Konoha. Moon and stars were shining brightly. Everything seemed to be silent, but a lonesome figure hiding in the shadow of one particular building knew better.

It was just like he had said. She'll infiltrate between the people and attack silently during the nights without causing much commotion.

Two black figures moved from one shadow to another, slowly moving towards their destination. Once they had reached the front of one certain house they hid in the trees and scanned the area for anyone who could interfere or distract them of their task. The two figures quickly jumped out of the trees and silently made their way towards the house. They were sure that it would be easy to take what they had came here for. Oh how wrong they were.

The side lonesome figure was not where it used to be. At this particular moment it was right behind two other figures that were about to enter one certain house. A quick moment, a single silent strike, and the last thing the two figures saw was a couple of teal eyes shining in the moonlight before darkness took them in it's sadly welcoming embrace.

Silence was not broken even for a slightest of moments. Not a trace, not a single clue. No nothing.

* * *

Naruto, as always, was sitting on the opposite side from Kimimaro in the kitchen and eating, barely managing to breath. Sasuke was watching Kimimaro intently while leaning against the wall behind Naruto. Sakura was still not there, but they had no doubt that she would be there in five minutes. Kakashi-Sensei was sitting on the left side of the table between Naruto and Kimimaro.

"Seems that she had started her assassination attempts." Kakashi-Sensei said with a sigh. "It was good that we had put extra protection around Hyuuga homes." Kimimaro nodded.

"We should be back and patrolling the streets soon." Kimimaro suggested.

Sasuke's eyes hardened. It seemed almost as if he wasn't even blinking.

Kimimaro, however, paid it no mind.

Sasuke was determined to do his hardest to surpass the Kaguya, that he even had started to train during nights and see how long he could pull through without much rest. Naruto was doing the same, for a simple reason that he wanted to be better than anyone. Sakura was determined to show everyone that she was the strongest girl of Konoha, so she tried her hardest as well.

In a sense Kimimaro was glad for them.

They heard a knock on the door and someone walking in. Seconds later Sakura emerged in to the kitchen. "Morning!" She called to everyone. They all, except Sasuke, said good morning when Sakura sat down. "So Kimimaro-kun how are you feeling?" She asked cheerily.

"Fine." Was the white-haired teen's answer.

Before Sakura had any chance to say another work, Naruto spoke up. "Hey! Kimimaro, maybe tonight I should go with you, what do you say? We could work as a team and hunt down all those nasty intruders. After that we could go and capture that Kinza. Sounds like a plan huh?" Naruto grinned.

Kakashi-Sensei sighed. Naruto was trying to do the same foolishness last night, but was delivered back home by two ANBU. There was an order that Genin were not allowed to patrol the streets, except for Kimimaro. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto liked this.

"Naruto, when you become a Chunin than you will be allowed to do these kinds of missions." 'Maybe' Kakashi-Sensei added in his mind. "But for now it's just too dangerous." Kakashi finished his sentence.

Naruto, of course, was not happy with this kind of answer. "Hey, Kimimaro is still a Genin and he can jump around at nights and fight. Why can't I? Besides what if something happens to him and there is no one around? I'm concerned about my friend!"

Kimimaro mentally laughed at 'What if something happens'. He knew for a fact that if something would happen with someone, than it would be those unlucky fools who didn't think twice before deciding to invade Konoha.

Kakashi-Sensei had that distant look on his face. "Naruto, you are more concerned about proving that you are better than anyone else. Besides you would be the one in need of saving."

Naruto stared at Kakashi angrily. "I won't be in need of anything." He mumbled under his nose.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura finally pushed in to the conversation. "Why are Genin not allowed?" She asked.

"Well, you see as far as we know Hitoroko Kinza has her own organization called DETENA, that is almost as powerful as Akatsuki and Orochimaru's forces. In it's own way her organization is more powerful, do to her knowledge of Konoha and her unique tactics. She never attacks the same way and we always have to be prepared for new surprises. Also we know that the numbers of her personal forces are impressive and most of her people are wielders of different Kekkei Genkai. She kidnaps a lot of kids at young age who she sees suitable, and with lies and psychology she turns them on her side and trains them in to powerful Shinobi. All of her Shinobi are mostly Jonin ranks, some could match an S-class. She by her self is an S-class missing-nin. That means that her current forces in Konoha are extremely dangerous." Kakashi explained.

'I'm going to be the one to defeat them all.' Naruto thought.

'I must fight her forces. If I am able to defeat them on my own, than that means that I am as good as Kimimaro, even better.' Sasuke thought.

'Oohh, Kimimaro-kun is taking part in such dangerous missions, he is so cool. I'll get stronger and than we will be taking these missions together.' Sakura thought.

'What have I done, now they all are going to stick out at night and get them selves in trouble.' Kakashi scolded him self.

'If she truly is so powerful, than I must do my hardest to protect Konoha at all cost., even if it's my own life.' Kimimaro, as usual, was determined to defend his new home, not wanting to loose it when he had just found it.

"Ok, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke, your task for today is to train taijutsu, especially you Naruto. I've noticed that you lack physical strength, so Sakura and Sasuke you two will be helping him." Kakashi said with that usual smile of his.

Naruto only mumbled something under his nose, while Sasuke inwardly snarled. Sakura nodded and immediately dragged Naruto out by ear. Sasuke followed not looking pleased at all.

Kakashi looked at Kimimaro and said. "Ok it seems that it's time for us to proceeded with our task. Let's go than."

They both stood up and left.

* * *

Things were mostly quiet during days since most of the invaders were either hiding or had gone out of Konoha. Kakashi knew better. He used to be good friends with Kinza. The white-haired Jonin looked up to the sky. 'What happened to you Kinza?' He asked him self. 'We used to be such good friends. You used to love Konoha.'

_Flashback_

"_Kakashi__ wait up!" A teenager Kakashi turned around to look at the redhead with emerald green eyes run up to him. The wind blew her waist length hair out of her face as her cheery smile shone brightly. _

"_Morning Kinza, ready for the mission?" He asked._

_The girl nodded. "I'm so glad our teams were put together to do this mission. It's one of the most important ones for Konoha! I love this village and I'd never let it down!" She almost shouted with excitement. _

That memory however was broken by the cold laugh of twenty year old Kinza when Kakashi watched her retreating back with four ANBU chasing her right after she had nearly killed him. He came to visit her, but found out that she had slaughtered her parents and if it wouldn't have been for other ANBU team, Kakashi would have been dead by now.

That day she had betrayed Konoha.

Kakashi had never gotten an answer – 'why?'.

* * *

Kimimaro watched the sun as it disappeared behind the horizon. The entire day seemed to be quiet. It was night that concerned him. Kimimaro couldn't help, but think about his friends. In all honesty he was afraid.

With such a threat like Hitoroko Kinza, he was scared to loose the people who actually cared for him. He had just found them. He had only recently realized how much more there was in life. He had finally started to understand that there were more purposes in life for each human, than they them selves probably realized.

It felt so good to have friends, to have someone that cares for you. Kimimaro wasn't going to loose it all right when he had just found it…right when he had just found him self.

The young Kaguya sighed. He needed to think straight. Worrying never resolved anything and his friends were stronger than what credit he gave them. Besides, he needed to think clearly and concentrate on anything suspicious.

Kimimaro jumped down in to the street and quickly disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

It was middle of the night. Kimimaro lurked through the shadows and listened closely to any suspicious sound.

It had been quiet, too quiet. The white-haired teen stopped abruptly. There was something strange going on. He couldn't quite place it, but something was not right. Kimimaro concentrated harder. No. There was no one anywhere near him, but he had this distant feeling…

The teen's eyes snapped open suddenly. He left the protective shadows and dashed through the streets as fast as he could. There was an unseen force pulling him and he had no intentions to resist it. Kimimaro felt strange waves wash over his senses the closer he came to that one certain place where he was being pulled to.

After what seemed like an eternity of running Kimimaro finally stopped in the middle of a field.

He looked around. There was no one there, so why did he came here. Something caught his eyes on the ground. He slowly walked up to it and picked it up. It was an amulet.

There in his hand was a sapphire stone dragon figure with glowing crimson eyes that hung from a golden chain. The most interesting thing about this amulet was the way it glowed. It illuminated bright blue light, but the bloody red eyes broke through it and almost consumed the entire head of the dragon figure in sharp crimson.

Kimimaro couldn't understand it, but before he had a chance, darkness took over his mind.

* * *

Anko, Kurenai, Gai, Kakashi and Asuma were fending off a large number of ninjas. They were scouting as a team outside Konoha walls and were attacked, by ten ninjas at first. But than suddenly the rogue-nins started practically pouring out of all around.

Kurenai was already badly injured and Asuma stood by her side trying his hardest to help her at this.

Kakashi was using his Sharingan, but even that didn't help when he was facing against Kekkei Genkai wielder who could suck his chakra straight out of him by single look in to his eyes leaving him powerless. Not to mention all the other ninjas that were attacking from all around.

Anko and Gai were separated from the rest and had to fend off all by them selves.

Gai had already opened six chakra gates, but it still wasn't enough. It seemed that they were facing against an army of some sort of Kekkei Genkai wielders. 'Where in the name of hell has she dug up these people?' Gai asked him self.

* * *

Kimimaro opened his eyes. He looked around. It was dark. He couldn't see anything. 'Where am I?' He asked him self.

Suddenly he realized that he was floating. Kimimaro felt no ground under his feet, but he wasn't falling. 'What is this place?' He tried to take a step and it was success. He took another step. There still was nothing solid under his feet, but he knew that he was moving.

'Is this some sort of Genjutsu?' It could be true, only one thing was amiss. Kimimaro's mind never reacted to any form of Genjutsu, this immunity was a part of his Kekkei Genkai and, just like bone wielding, it was one of the most powerful parts.

Suddenly something on Kimimaro's chest started to glow brightly. He looked down and found the amulet from before hanging around his neck. 'What's going on?' He looked up and saw that from the darkness in front of him something started to form.

Soon there before him stood a gigantic stone double door. There were some sort of unfamiliar inscriptions and symbols on it. The door was as high a five story house and it pulled Kimimaro closer. Out of nowhere a silent yet heavy voice said. "Come closer."

Kimimaro froze. "Closer." It repeated only louder.

"Who are you?" The Kaguya asked. There was a long low growl.

"Come!" It said again, but this time the voice was thundering through out the emptiness around him.

For his surprise Kimimaro couldn't control him self as he approached the door and it opened for him. Once the door was opened all the way, there out of darkness a pair of piercing bloodshot eyes shone brightly in the darkness. They were looking down at the Kaguya teenager in front of them.

Almost burning hot, green, smoke breath was sent at teen. Kimimaro didn't understand him self. He shouldn't be acting like this, but he was frozen to spot in fear greater than anything.

Once the green smoke disappeared the glowing red eyes lowered to watch straight in to the Kaguya's eyes. "I can see it." The voice seemed like a heavy rock that pushed down on Kimimaro. "I see it in your eyes." It repeated.

"See what?" Kimimaro's voice was shaky, but he managed not to stutter.

The eyes raised high in to the air, almost to the point where even the sharp red glow couldn't reach Kimimaro through the darkness and soon it couldn't, because they closed. This was followed by a thundering laugh that seemed to echo through throughout the dark emptiness like thousands of raging storms.

Once the laugh subsided, the eyes looked back down at Kimimaro. "Boy, can you see the truth behind those eyes of your when you look in to mirror?" It was as heavy as before, but this time it was accompanied with amusement.

"What…truth?" He asked, nearly stuttering. This, for some reason, was scaring the life out of the fearless Kaguya. No, he wasn't afraid of death, but than what was he afraid of?

"The truth that you carry within you. The truth of what you really are." The voice seemed to be enraged now. But for what reason?

Kimimaro only shook his head. He had no idea what this creature, or what ever it is, was talking about.

A low chuckle was heard. "Than let me show you." The mysteriousness behind that voice was more than just soul piercing.

* * *

Teal eyes snapped open in shock. Kimimaro immediately shot up in a sitting position. He looked around. He was on that same field and he was soaked wet, because it had started to rain. 'Was it just a dream?' He asked him self.

He looked down to his hand and there was nothing there. He sighed, but unconsciously his hand travelled up to his chest. Suddenly Kimimaro froze. He didn't even breath as his fingers felt the cold dragon shaped figure that hung around his neck.

Kimimaro started to shake. 'What is happening to me? Why am I so afraid?' The questions kept running through his mind non-stop.

There was a distant feeling deep down in his consciousness. A feeling that grew and consumed him with every passing second, and Kimimaro couldn't do a thing to stop it.

It felt as if something was crawling under his skin. Kimimaro slowly tried to stand up and overcome this, but a searing pain shot throughout his body. He fell to his knees and clutched his shoulders where the pain seemed to be the greatest.

Kimimaro's eyes snapped open as his hands felt that something was actually trying to break free from underneath the skin on his shoulders.

* * *

A loud roar like scream echoed throughout Konoha.

Anko, Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and the assassin-nins all froze at hearing that ear-splitting roar. There was no way that something like that belonged to human, nor was it Naruto's raging scream when Kyuubi took over.

The offenders exchanged few looks and while half remained to fight further, the others went to investigate.

* * *

Kimimaro was on the ground on his hands and knees. He was looking intently at the long sharp claws that are supposed to be his hand fingers. They were three times longer than Naruto's and were covered in blood his blood.

Blood also dripped from his shoulders, head and lower back. Above him hovered black demon wings covered in his own blood and were sticking out of his shoulders. There was a pair of long, razor sharp, bloody horns on his head and a long, black, bloody tail covered with scale, that came out of his lover back and laid limply on the ground.

He breathed heavily as the rain poured down on him. This wasn't the job of his curse seal, since it was removed, than what was this?

"The awoken truth." That voice rang through his mind.

Kimimaro's breath coughed in his throat as he raised his head to look in to those haunting red eyes staring down at him fiercely. They seemed to be full of rage and anger now.

From a mere rain everything turned to a raging thunderstorm that matched the glare in those bloody eyes.

For a moment Kimimaro felt his heart and breathing stop completely. If this was the truth, than what did it meant?

"Look in to my eyes boy." It ordered calmly.

Kimimaro obeyed, but when he saw the reflection of him self…

"My eyes…" Kimimaro looked in to the deep endless blackness that were his eyes. There were no pupils, no nothing. There was only this darkness and that was what scared him the most.

The voice gave a low laugh. "Than go and use this to save your precious friends. I think they need you right now." The voice said mockingly with amusement as the eyes faded away in to nothingness.

Unconsciously Kimimaro stood up. His mind seemed to be dull for few moments before everything sunk in.

He could hear them. He could hear the noises of battle and he heard that his friends were getting hurt. Immense anger boiled up inside the Kaguya teenager.

The rain had washed away his blood and the black demon like wigs opened to their full length. A single flap and Kimimaro was high in the sky. With blazing speed he shot to the direction where he heard the noises.

A brief look down to the ground and, as clearly as during a day, Kimimaro could see a bunch of rogue-nins heading off to where he used to be. He would take care of them later. Right now his friends were all that mattered.

* * *

Kurenai was trapped by tree roots that were crushing her mercilessly. Asuma and the others were nowhere to be seen and she had no strength to go on. Her side bled horribly and her entire body was covered in cuts and stabs.

She saw five kunai heading straight at her. Kurenai closed her eyes and prepared for the inevitable, but nothing happened. Five seconds passed, ten…fifteen.

She suddenly felt the roots around her body loosen up and than they were gone. She almost fell, but someone coughed her by her upper arms where they weren't cut up.

Kurenai finally opened her eyes and gasped when she saw all the seven rogue-nins on the ground dead and bleeding.

She turned her head and froze. She recognized Kimimaro, but he was taller than before. His clothes were shredded and the way he looked…

Kimimaro smiled slightly at her and said. "Kurenai-Sensei I will heal your side, but can you handle the other injuries for now? I have to hurry, the others need help."

She automatically nodded not quite controlling her own reactions.

Kimimaro nodded quickly in response and placed his hand over the bleeding wound on her side. It healed immediately. When that was done Kimimaro picked her up and took off to where he heard Asuma.

It wasn't far and Kimimaro imbedded the first assassin, that was in sight, on his sharp tail. The others turned to him immediately, but didn't have much time to prepare as Kimimaro, with lighting speed, killed two more with his tail in order to get to Asuma.

He handed Kurenai to a shocked to no end Asuma and if during the battle his cigarette hadn't fallen out, than now it most definitely was on the ground. "Asuma-Sensei, please take care of Kurenai-Sensei. I'll get rid of this trash." He said the 'trash' word with venomous tone.

Once that was said the shocked enemy-nins didn't have time to react as Kimimaro made a set of hand-seals and shouted "Jinkatsu no Jutsu". Five lighting strikes came down from the sky and with perfect aim got every single one of the offending ninjas.

Than Kimimaro was off and left a very shocked Kurenai and an equally shocked Asuma holding Kurenai in his arms bridal style.

* * *

There was only a one single second and Anko would have been dead, but the sword that was heading for her head was captured in the Kaguya's iron grip and shattered.

"What the…" Anko only managed to say after she opened her eyes and saw how two of the ninjas were thrown off of Kimimaro's bone spears that came from his palms. The one who was going at her with a sword was already on the ground with blood gushing out of his head.

Kimimaro captured the one, who was going at him, by neck and literally crushed it. The remaining two attacked together from back, but Anko threw two kunai at them. They fell dead to the ground.

Kimimaro turned around. Anko gave him thumbs up and grinned. The teenager smiled. If there was someone who was extremely hard to surprise, than it was Anko.

"I'll leave questions for later, where are the others?" She asked.

"Asuma-Sensei and Kurenai-Sensei are near the gates. They need help, especially Kurenai-Sensei." Kimimaro said.

Anko nodded. "Ok than, go help Gai and Kakashi. I'll go see what I can do for those two." With that said they parted their ways.

* * *

As Kimimaro listened closely it seemed that these kinds of battles were going on through the entire Konoha. 'It seems that this Kinza is starting the real attack.' Kimimaro thought.

Soon he spotted Gai and by the looks of things he was still holding, barely, but holding.

Kimimaro leapt down and crashed in to the ground first unlucky fool who got under his claws.

The said fool was dead since during the process all of his ribs, spine and shoulders were shattered to bits not to mention that all the vital organs were smashed as well. Quick, painless death. They didn't deserve it, but Kimimaro had to work as fast as possible.

"Kimimaro?" Gai-Sensei's voice was full of disbelieve.

Kimimaro used his Finger Bullet Drill ability to shoot three ninjas that were advancing at Gai-Sensei from the back. He kicked hard in the chest the one who was going at him from behind. A loud cracking of bones was heard after that move and the nin fell to the ground coughing up blood.

Another attacker was sent flying in to his partner when he decided to run at Kimimaro straightly. They both were pierced through their heads by a bone spear.

The last one was killed by Gai-Sensei when he finally snapped out of it and delivered a too powerful blow to remaining one's head.

"Gai-Sensei do you think you can handle your self?" Kimimaro asked when he felt how weakened the older man's body was. He had used up all of his chakra and pushed his body over it's limits.

The man only looked up at Kimimaro and after a moment nodded. "Go, find Kakashi. He was attacked by most of the ninjas." Kimimaro nodded and was off in a second.

Gai looked down at the ground. "What the hell?" He asked him self, but his body gave out and he fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

As Kakashi tried his hardest to fight he had already started to loose hope that there would be someone who would come to help him.

That was until he saw four particularly interesting things: #1 – There was something that leapt from the sky and behind the group of Shinobi surrounding him. #2 – This followed with a dead enemy nin being thrown in to the air and falling down. #3 – Two other ninjas went flying and crashed in to the trees behind him with such force that the trees cracked. And finally #4 – When the rest of the Shinobi turned around to see what's it all about Kakashi saw Kimimaro like creature crashing another ninja with his tail and throwing a dead ninja off of his now bloody bone spear.

This all happened within five seconds.

The ninja that had the ability to suck out chakra tried the same with Kimimaro, but the tiny amount of chakra he sucked out was black and the moment he swallowed it, he fell to the ground and shivered a little before letting out his last breath.

Kimimaro dropped the guy he was crushing with his tail, since there was nothing to kill any longer and his bone spears were engulfed by black glowing chakra. Few long bone spears surrounded by the same black chakra came out from Kimimaro's elbows, knees and shoulders.

All of the ninjas charged at him, but they weren't standing for long when Kimimaro performed his Dance of the Willow.

Once everyone lay dead on the ground Kimimaro's bone spears went back in to his body. Kakashi approached the Kaguya and looked his student up and down. "Kimimaro, what happened to you?" He asked seriously.

Kimimaro looked up and closed his eyes for a brief moment. "The awoken truth." He whispered after opening his eyes once again.

Kakashi looked at him questioningly not understanding the meaning of when the Kaguya had said.

Kimimaro, however, spoke up again. "Kakashi-Sensei, these battles are going on throughout the entire village. Are you capable to fight?"

At first Kakashi was slightly taken aback by these words, but than snapped back and decided to leave questions for later. "I doubt that. They took all my strength straight out of me."

Kimimaro nodded and without warning picked up his Sensei and took off to the Konoha gates.

* * *

There Anko, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai were waiting. Tsunade and Shizune along with Iruka-Sensei, Jiraiya, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and few ANBU were there as well.

They all looked up ready to battle, but when they saw who exactly it was all their mouths gaped.

Kimimaro let go of Kakashi who only sighed slightly annoyed. He didn't really like to be taken care of in that manner.

"K-Kimimaro?…Is that you?" Asked Shizune.

The Kaguya nodded.

"What the hell happened! What sort of Jutsu you thought up to make yourself look like this!!" Naruto shouted while running up to his white-haired friend and looking him over from all sides.

"This isn't a Jutsu." Kimimaro said while Naruto picked up his tail and examined it.

Naruto looked up at him with disappointed eyes. "Please don't tell me this is one of your Kekkei Genkai things again."

"Maybe." Kimimaro said not really thinking about it.

"Hey! I told you not to tell me that! Man I wish I was a Kaguya." The blonde mumbled the last part under his nose.

Tsunade approached Kimimaro and looked in to his eyes. "Is it possible that your clan would be wielders of another form of Eye?" She asked.

Kimimaro shrugged his shoulders. "As far as I can remember, my clan never concentrated on too much senses or use of Jutsu. If they were such wielders than they never used it, but I doubt that this has something to do with eyes. I have an idea about what this is, but if you don't mind I'll explain later."

Tsunade listened to what Kimimaro had said. 'The Village is in great danger right now. We must concentrate on fending off the invasion.'

Suddenly they heard a scream.

'Damn you Kinza!' Tsunade thought.

The ANBU immediately went to the direction of the scream. The rain wasn't helping their situation much either.

"Tsunade common we have to defend the Village." Said Jiraiya.

Tsunade nodded. "Team 7 go with Jiraiya." She said. They all nodded and were off.

* * *

The night was long and harsh. They managed to hold off the invasion, but this battle in many ways resembled a war. Kinza had sent large numbers and very skilled Kekkei Genkai wielders. Half of her force retreated so that meant that she wasn't done yet.

Jiraiya had even summoned Gamabunta and Tsunade had to summon Katsuyu. Naruto used Kyuubi's force again and Sasuke activated Sharingan.

With everyone activating their strongest abilities they were able to defeat half of the invasion force, while the other half fleeted. The only question was, for how long?

There were a lot of seriously injured and dead. This was a dark time for Konoha.

* * *

This made flaming storms of rage and anger boil in Kimimaro's veins. "I swear to all God's I'll avenge every life of this Village that was lost last night." He swore while standing, already in his normal human looks, atop the mountain in which were carved all of the Hokage heads.

'All my life I was alone, even with Orochimaru I didn't realize that I was still alone. And now I finally find a place I can call home. I won't let anyone's selfish ambitions take it all away from me even if it means that I'll have to fight Orochimaru, Kinza, Akatsuki and everyone who will join them all at once alone. I won't let that happen.' Tears started to run down his cheeks.

* * *

"My Mistress, everything went according to plan." Said fourteen year old girl with short blond hair and innocent looking blue eyes as she bowed while standing in the doorway. She was dressed in a long flowing red kimono with lotus flowers all over it.

"Excellent." The girl heard her Mistress's voice from inside the pitch black room. The woman's voice was cold and sharp as she said the order. "Now go and prepare everything for the second part of our plan."

The blonde girl nodded and closed the door as she exited the room.

'Old fool.' The girl thought as she walked through a huge hall. 'Soon I'll have my vengeance.' She approached a door and entered the room behind it.

* * *

Deep in empty dark nothingness a pair of glowing crimson eyes watched every move of the blonde girl. A low chuckle echoed through the emptiness.

"So it begins." A voice stated with amusement.

* * *

**Nikopop:** (Wipes sweat off of forehead.) There! Done! Man I made so many twists and turns in this chapter. My plot holds very much of those, so the more you read the more mysteries there will be and the more questions will rise. Also I'm not planning to reveal who or what for that matter is the voice any time soon and don't even ask about the blonde girl. It's all a surprise! ;) You'll find out as my story goes on. Also, just a warning, my story won't have any of Orochimaru in few next chapters, but don't worry. He's a very important part of this story too, so you'll see him in later chapters. Ok I think I said everything. So bye! R&R please. Love you all!


End file.
